gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Javitomz
*Archivo 1 Es Cierto Debe ser un error pero como esta en el juego me dejaste con la boca cerrada.DANX38 Jaja no problem!...el juego en español tiene un monton de errores, aparte de las traducciones gramaticales opr ejemplo en la cantidad de Km que dicen que tienen las carreras ilegales, q no son exactos, sino hechale un vistazo al atículo de carreras ilegale y vas a ver...todas son mas largas..por ejemplo una de 7 km, es de 7,75 casi 8....viste el video??..jajaj repasando los dialogos me estoy cagando de risa..es aprte que CJ le dice al vendedor despues de haberle preguntado si podia ayudarlo en algo y Cj le dice "si puedes ayudarnos "yendote" ayudar a otro cabroón" jajajja 04:48 27 jul 2010 (UTC) RE: dialogo de wera flowers in your head No hay ningún problema. He abandonado un poco este diálogo, y me parece genial que aportes en él. Quedó estupendo, gracias por aportar =D. Saludos :D SlashTV 11:18 27 jul 2010 (UTC) En cierto modo se podría entender así, pero no, no queria decir eso. Poco a poco los voy terminando.... ¡Jajaja! y sí, tienes razón, los diálogos esa misión son largos. Saludos SlashTV 12:20 27 jul 2010 (UTC) No No borres tu discusión. Si quieres aligerarla, guárdala en un archivo-- 13:30 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Diálogos Como veo que creas muchos diálogos, te aviso de que NO uses la categoría Diálogos. Es demasiado general y solo se debe usar en categorías-- 14:23 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Lo que debes hacer No te has parado a pensar que si siempre te digo lo que no debes hacer, porque haces lo que no se debe hacer? Para archivar, corta y pega los mensajes aquí-- 20:32 27 jul 2010 (UTC) :No te fijaste en el link? No miras lo que pone al editar? Es Usuario Discusión:Javitomz/Archivo 1. Es una subpágina de tu discusión, que sirve para archivar. Puedes meter ahí todos los mensajes que quieras, o crear después un Archivo 2-- 20:41 27 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Vas muy acelerado. No es tan difícil. Para un poco y lee bien, porque yo explico lo que enseño-- 20:47 27 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Solo hay que colocar el link al principio. Ya lo he hecho yo-- 20:56 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Tranquilo Tranquilízate, DANX38 solo hizo una edición. Tampoco es para ir crucificando a todo el que edita un artículo después de ti-- 21:10 27 jul 2010 (UTC) :Ah, ok, entonces entiendo. Ese "cuadro", te dije que se llama infobox, y aquí tienes todas.-- 21:26 27 jul 2010 (UTC) ::No, lo único diferente son las opciones y el estilo. Para las carreras, usa la de Misión secundaria (Si no sabes desde cuando están disponibles, no pongas esa opción). Por cierto, deben ir en tabla, no todo junto en línea, es decir, así: -- 22:01 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Ah, y en las imágenes, te tomaste muy en serio lo de X px. X es para que pongas un número entre 250 y 270 píxeles, no la X en sí -- 22:03 27 jul 2010 (UTC) :Por cierto, ve a Preferencias, dale a la pestaña edición, y desactiva la casilla que pone Editor de Texto Enriquecido. Ése editor da problemas al editar, así que no debe usarse mientras lo arreglan-- 22:13 27 jul 2010 (UTC) ::En vez de X, pon 250 px. Es el tamaño mas o menos justo-- 22:18 27 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Claro, porque el Editor enriquecido funciona mal, llena los artículos de y coloca mal los enlaces.-- 22:20 27 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::Solo te estoy diciendo que funcionamal, que los del Staff de Wikia lo están arreglando, y que no debe usarse. Así que te recomiendo que vayas a donde te he dicho y lo desactives-- 22:25 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Lo siento Fue porque me saco de onda ver la categoría de Misiones en el art de 100. Bueno, pido una disculpa. -- 03:43 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Categorias La categoria de "Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas" es solo para las misiones principales, no para las secundarias. Y la categoria de "Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas", no es para las misiones secundarias. -- 05:04 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Borrar Sólo los administradores pueden borrar artículos (yo por ejemplo). Aquí tienes la página de administradores actuales-- 14:17 28 jul 2010 (UTC) :No, no debe haber dos artículos repetidos. Ya borré el duplicado-- 14:25 28 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Mal nunca has ido, en lo que se refiere a edición de artículos. Ahora que el comportamiento... -- 15:06 28 jul 2010 (UTC) No me mates! Se traslada y punto!-- 15:18 28 jul 2010 (UTC) No estaría mal No estaría mal-- 15:51 28 jul 2010 (UTC) :AH NO! Leí mal. NO hacen falta más imágenes-- 15:57 28 jul 2010 (UTC) ::He dicho que no es necesario. Muchas imágenes descolocan el texto y el artículo queda mal-- 16:08 28 jul 2010 (UTC) No La verdad eso no me ha pasado, porque no he hecho tantos artículos como tu. Pero la verdad, por como lo describes, se debe sentir como una patada en las bolas o algo así. -- 21:48 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Entonces debe ser realmente molesto. Oye, debo decirte que me impresiona que lleves mas ediciones en 11 días que las que llevo yo en medio año. -- 22:05 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Bueno, para eso esta el botón de Previsualizar, para ver como va quedando. Oye, me das tu MSN para platicar algún día? -- 23:01 28 jul 2010 (UTC) blanco_chicagofire@hotmail.com Ese soy yo. -- 00:22 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Subes demasiadas imágenes Y con las que tenemos basta. Además, no sabes ocultar a CJ de la escena, por lo tanto muchas imágenes son inservibles. =( -- 13:50 29 jul 2010 (UTC) :Las imágenes deben de ser de buena calidad y bien tomadas. Si no, atrasas esta enciclopedia. Tus imágenes serán borradas.-- 14:06 29 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Con buena calidad no me refiero al formato. Si crees que los JPG son "menor calidad", entonces vives engañado. Con buena calidad hablo de saberlas tomar. Si no sabes ocultar al personaje deja de subirlas. Gracias .-- 14:16 29 jul 2010 (UTC) No puedo No, no puedo desbloquearla. No sé por que la bloquearon, así que prefiero no tocar nada-- 14:38 29 jul 2010 (UTC) :No había mirado el motivo. Supe que estaba bloqueada porque tu me dijiste que la desbloqueara. Y como no fui yo, mejor se lo pides al que bloqueó la página-- 15:03 29 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Puedes decir lo que quieras, no me afecta ;). Y sales tu perdiendo si me insultas-- 16:08 29 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, eso es serio-- 16:53 29 jul 2010 (UTC) No No vas a agregar nada.-- 17:39 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Advertencia 1a llamada, aunque la quites.-- 17:43 29 jul 2010 (UTC) 2a llamada. De verdad. Deja de hacerlo. Serás bloqueado por mucho tiempo y si intentas hacerte una cuenta nos daremos cuenta de que eres tú. Esto es por tu bien. -- 17:54 29 jul 2010 (UTC) :Para tu información, hasta abril, Abbey fue administrador, pero renunció a los poderes, aunque sigue teniendo el respeto de todos, y aún lo tratan como si fuera administrador-- 17:58 29 jul 2010 (UTC) FFUUUUU YO IBA A DECIR LO MISMO Y HUBO UN CONFLICTO DE EDICIÓN. Esto... ¿que pretendes deshaciendo lo que tu mismo haces? ¿subir ediciones? Tienes demasiadas ediciones para el tiempo que llevas. También, no se si me bloquearán por esto, tío, das pena, peleas con una imagen. -- . 18:02 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Tío, una vez me advertiste de que corría peligro, por el Caso Sedanes (que fue una gran cagada y no te hice ni caso, para mi desgracia), así que me siento obligado a avisarte por devolver el favor: QUE TE VAN A ECHAR, TÍO, HAZLES CASO Y DEJA DE HACER EL MEMO, que esta es una gran comunidad de la que estoy orgulloso de formar parte. --Rick LB :Too late.-- 01:13 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Al menos lo he intentado. --Rick LB si la habia agregado pero luego desaparecio no estaba mas Alejandro Rostagno 23:07 30 jul 2010 (UTC)